meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council
Welcome to the WikiKat Council project page. This is where you can find out about the project, join the project, and find out how to contribute to the project. If you need help with or have questions about the project, see the help section, or ask on the disscussion page. Joining the council can benefit a user in many ways. If each member of the council contributes to their goals to help the community, they will become more familiar with the community and the administration. About the Council The WikiKat Council is an association, that was created on June 15th, 2008 by Mattkenn3. Our goal is to make the meerkats wiki the best that it can be. We help the wiki in many ways. One of the biggest ways we help is through the collaboration of the month. The collaboration of the month is a goal that was chosen carefully by the council members to help WikiKat with what it needs help with most. The council also helps with the article quality on WikiKat. The members come up with a list of 15 articles needing improvement because of their importance. The council is also willing to help users with navigation and everything about the wiki. History *June 15, 2008, The Council is founded by Mattkenn3 *Over the next year 6 members joined the Council *August - November 20, 2009, The Council becomes inactive, as only Phillies had been editing, all other member hadn't been seen in more then 30 days. *November 22, 2009: Phillies reformed the Council, brought it up to date and changed many things. Collaboration of the Month The Collaboration of the Month for August of 2010 is to work on getting more articles nominated for Featured Article WikiKat Council Newsletter(NEEDS HELP) The WikiKat Council produces and releases a monthly newsletter to help it's members keep up to date with all current events on the wiki and to give more specific instructions how you can help the council accomplish it's goals. You do not have to be a member of the WikiKat Council to get a newsletter. All you have to do is have a regular account with username and subscribe here. Meerkats Wiki is currently looking for a writer for the newsletter. If you would like to write the newsletter please leave a page on User talk:Phillies page. Thanks Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Monthly Meetings Monthly Meetings were started by User:Phillies in December 2009. The Meetings let new ideas about how to improve Meerkats Wiki be talked about, it also let other users of Meerkats Wiki share their ideas about the Wiki. The meetings were stopped in January 2010. But the meetings will start again in February 2011. Come back here later for more information about the upcoming February 2011 meeting. ﻿ Next Articles This is a short list of the articles that the WikiKat Council are planning to improve and promote to the featured status. They are listed by what is needing improvement the most. ---- Meerkat Manor Vivian Mob Lazuli Mob Super Furry Animal Whiskers Baobab Mob Kleintjie Gattaca Zorilla Gattaca A Family Affair Van Der Wethuizen Toyota Sid Vicious Hoax Spotlight One of the biggest goals that the Council has is for meerkats wiki to become a spotlight wiki. We have tried before but we were declined. We are really working on have meerkats wiki passing the next time we request a spotlight. Members Current Members # Phillies (Head of Council)(December 2008-January 2011, December 2011-) #Aniju Aura (June 2010-) #Meerkats123 (May 2011-) #Bia Veras (May 2011 Recent Members Recent members are members who join the council but haven't edited in more than 30 days. #TheMaskedMeerkat (June 2008-June 2008) #Meerkatxoxo (July 2008-October 2008) #Cruise meerkat (October 2008-October 2009) #Meerclax (January 2009-April 2009) #Sophie-Ella Whiskers (June 2009-August 2009) #Dennyfeline (Vice President) (December 2009-May 2010) #[[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) (November 2009-January 2011) #[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] (Head of Council from June 2008- October 2009)(January 2010-March 2010, June 2010-March 2011) # DJay321 (January 2010-December 2010) #Sir Rock (January 2011-October 2011) Help If you have questions about or need help with the WikiKat Council, or WikiKat in general, you can contact these users. *Matkenn3 talk *Phillies talk *Aniju Aura Userboxes Category:WikiKat Council